The present invention relates to a device for selectively attaching a working machine such as a rotary cultivator and a backhoe to a vehicle body.
In a vehicle having wheels and an engine such as a tractor, there are provided at its rear end portion a three point linking mechanism and a hydraulic device for operating the linking mechanism. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,413 and 3,904,051, known are a rotary cultivator or a backhoe attached to a rear portion of the three point linking mechanism.
The three point linking mechanism is available for vertically movably mounting agricultural equipment such as the rotary cultivator. The mechanism is primarily used for mounting a working machine having a light weight, and the mechanism is not frequently used for mounting a heavy working machine such as the backhoe, since it would be difficult to provide high strength in the linking mechanism in order to attach the heavy device.
Therefore, the backhoe is not attached by means of the three point linking mechanism but is attached directly to the vehicle body through an attaching portion of the backhoe as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai No.63-161958.
In case of the direct attachment of the backhoe to the vehicle body, a special vehicle body which is exclusively used for the attachment of the backhoe must be provided for detachably mounting the backhoe to such vehicle body. The special vehicle body is not provided with a connecting portion of the three point linking mechanism, and therefore, the vehicle body does not permit other types of agricultural equipment to be attached thereto. Accordingly, such a vehicle body is not available for wide applicability.